Project Over
by Pink Rules The Earth
Summary: Sequal to Project Zero. There's a war between the Lycans and the Vampires but are any of the Titans in with the war?
1. Anything For Love

**Author's Notes: **Hi again eveyone! This is the sequal to Project Zero. You'll need to read that to understand this story. Some of the further ideas are taken froma film called Underworld. Watched it at Chris's...best night of my life! lolz

* * *

_The man smiled. "I do not believe you would. People say silly_ _things like that for love. It's never true. I will give you Robin back, but you must stay with me forever more, and never return to the Titans."_

_Terra stared dumbfounded at him._

"_What?"

* * *

_

Terra thought for a moment. This guy couldn't be for real surely? He's just like all the other ghosts she'd seen – what makes him any different?

"I'll do it." Terra said confidently, her lips pursed.

The man looked surprised at her for accepting the offer.

"Anything for love, eh?" he smirked. Terra just shook her hair out of her face.

"Follow me." He walked off, and Terra followed suit.

He led her through many rooms, eventually coming to a stop in a large hall. It looked misplaced, if a room can be. It was in perfect condition, but the rest of the mansion was falling down.

In the centre of the room, was Robin, lying in an awkward position.

"Robin!" Terra cried, running across the room to him.

She sat down next to him, and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

Terra examined him; he was out cold - that was obvious. She pulled down one side of his shirt, and found a deep scratch or bite. She gasped in horror, and immediately pulled out her communicator.

"Cyborg?" she called into it. "I need your help. I've found Robin – no I'm fine, look its – Cyborg. Cyborg, CYBORG!"

"Yes?" came the reply.

"I'm fine, let me speak, PLEASE!"

"Sorry."

"Right, now I have your attention, Robin's been bitten or scratched by something. I need back-up now."

Cyborg nodded and hung up, leaving Terra with Robin.

She looked around for the man who had brought her to him, but he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Right. I'll need to examine him and find out what the wound is from." Cyborg was using his bionic eye looking over Robin.

Terra yawned.

"It's late; you should get some rest."

Terra nodded and walked off to her room. She undressed, pulled on pyjamas, and snuggled under her covers. She was asleep in no time.

* * *

"Terra! I know what the bite is! It's from a Lycan! You know, a Werewolf?" Cyborg suddenly realised he wasn't getting an answer. "Terra?" he called nervously.

Still no answer.

Cautiously, Cyborg opened Terra's door. No-one was there…

_To be continued…_


	2. Marcus

**Author's Notes: **Nothing to say here…

**AvePlateada: **I'll always update ASAP!

Thanks!

**Disney Villain: **Well, the "Mystery Man" will turn out to be someone else…but I'm not saying who!

Thanks!

* * *

Terra opened her eyes slowly and groaned. She knew this place. Home of the Vampires.

"Why am I here?" she called out to no-one in particular.

"What do you mean? You're one of us after all."

A girl with long blonde hair much like Terra's stepped out of the shadows.

"Carmenta? You're still here?"

"Vampires live forever; you of all people should know that. Being the daughter of the oldest and greatest Vampire alive."

Terra remembered all her times in this house. Before she decided to run away. She was sick of the dark, but it was difficult to go out in day. She had to at least wear grey.

"I haven't transformed in ages – what's going on?" Terra asked Carmenta.

"Marcus is running some tests – he want's to know you again."

"He already knows me." Terra was somewhat confused.

"He knew the vampire side of you. He wants to know the human side."

"But…he doesn't think we can just pick up where we left off does he?"

"You'll have to ask him. I wouldn't know."

At that moment, a man with very pale skin, jet black hair and very pale blue eyes like Terra's walked in.

"I'll leave you two alone." Carmenta left the room.

"Marcus." Terra acknowledged his presence with a nod.

"Terra, you know I still love you –"

"Marcus, don't try it. I'm in love with someone else."

"But…we were set to marry!"

Terra sighed. "Marcus…when I met you, I thought I couldn't love anyone else – I didn't like being a vampire, so I left. It was hard; I really, really loved you…but then I met Robin. Listen, I'm not saying I have no feelings for you at all, but at this moment, Robin means more to me."

Marcus seemed to deflate in front of her. He sat next to her and placed his hand in hers. Terra felt her heart flutter and a pang of guilt straight after. Robin was dreadfully ill, and all she cared about was the fact Marcus had her hand?

She swiftly pulled her hand away. "Marcus. We. Are. Not. A. Couple."

"Terra," he said, grabbing hold of her arms and making her face him. "We were set to marry; being a vampire, you know that we _have _to marry. Whether you want to or not."

"Yes I bloody well know!" Terra threw him a dirty look, and her words stung like a knife.

Marcus let go of her, and turned away. "You haven't been transforming…you know why?"

"No I don't, and I want to know. Now."

"You left me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see what that's got to do with –"

"You left me, left your partner, so you left your vampire side behind. Do you want to transform again?"

"I miss being a vampire…" Terra thought for a moment. "Yes I do."

Marcus smiled. "You'll have to agree to be my partner again then."

Terra looked at him. She closed her eyes for a moment, before saying, "If it means being me again, then I'll be your partner again."


	3. Transforming

**Author's Notes: **Nothign to say really apart from WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME?

* * *

Marcus smiled. "Good," he stood up, and took her hand in his. "Now you can transform again. Try."

Terra concentrated on the one thing she really wanted at the moment; to be a Vampire.

Slowly, her canines seemed to grow. They stretched longer until each one was almost touching a lip.

She smiled. "It feels good to be back."

She held onto Marcus' hand tightly, all guilt of betraying Robin gone…probably her Vampire part kicking in. Vampires don't feel emotions like guilt.

Terra walked off with Marcus following. "How's life with a human?" asked Marcus.

"Just let it drop, okay? I came back to you didn't I? If I really wanted t go back I would have done it by now!"

Marcus shrugged. "Now then…anything changed while I've been gone?"

"Yes…I've been made leader…your father's gone into sleep sequence."

"Sleep sequence? But that's earlier than when he said he'd be going?"

"Do you realise how long you've been gone?"

Terra shrugged. "I don't count the days."

Marcus rolled his eyes at her. "Five years."

"What? Five years? You're kidding?"

"Nope – you left when you were twelve. The war's still on now."

"W...war?" She'd forgotten the state she'd left her species in; a state of hate, anger, violence. She'd ran away…away from all the fighting, but now she was back. Back with the vampires, and the war was still going on.

"I'm afraid so," Marcus sighed. "We needed our top fighter with us. Without you, we've been on a losing streak!"

Terra chuckled slightly. Her smile quickly faded. "The Lycans…" her voice trailed off and she placed one hand to her mouth. "That wound…that bite…" Terra almost screamed. "NO!"

* * *

The boy tossed and turned in his never peaceful sleep. The wound on his shoulder became more intense as the light from the full moon shone on it. The boy's face stretched horrifically, and his features changed. He gained fur, and sharp teeth. His nails grew longer and turned into claws.

His bones closed in on his body, pushing all his organs closer together, and him rather skinny.

A blood curdling howl screamed out into the night…


	4. Tonight's War

**Author's Notes: **Nothign here really except YAY PEOPLE LIKE ME AGAIN!

**Terra106: **The _coolest _Robin+Terra story? REALLY? Wow...

Thanks!

* * *

Robin looked out of the large window of the infirmary. Where was Terra? Why did he feel strange? What was happening to him?

He'd been put in isolation, because of his 'condition'. The only problem was, he had no idea what his condition was!

The Boy Wonder sighed. His hand reached up and touched his bite. He flinched slightly; it still hurt sometimes.

"Terra…what's happening to me?" he knew she couldn't hear him, and the other Titans thought he was mad. He just talked to thin air most the time. Robin just saw it as keeping himself occupied; after all, he was in isolation.

"Terra?" asked a concerned looking Marcus. "You okay?" he took her hand and pulled her close to him.

"He's…a Lycan…" Terra fought back the tears of realisation.

Marcus put one hand on the back of her head, and whispered in her ear, "Terra…he's an enemy now. He got bitten; you'll have to leave him."

Terra knew all this too well. She loved him, and hated him at the same time.

"Now then, how about I show you to your room where you can prepare for tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Sorry – I forgot to tell you; you've been ordered to go to war," Marcus set her at arms length and said, "Robin _will _be there, but you have to _fight _him, not _love _him."

"You mean I have to go and _fight _the Lycans?"

Marcus nodded.

An evil smiled played on Terra's face. "Well then, where's my old leather battle suit?"

Marcus grinned hugely, "That's the Terra I know!"

* * *

The Lycan warriors howled their piercing battle cry. The Vampires hissed.

The two species stared until the Vampires parted, revealing two silhouettes.

These two figures walked into the moonlight, and were revealed as the two leader Vampires.

Terra and Marcus.

Marcus had a black leather jacket with black trousers and boots, both leather also.

Terra was wearing black leather also, only hers was a black cat suit, with knee high black stiletto boots.

Anyone who wasn't a Vampire would have called Terra a tart, but this was low dress to a Vampire.

The leaders walked together down the pathway made for them.

Terra cleared her throat and there was instant silence, even between the Lycan's.

"I declare tonight's war, BEGUN!"

Then she noticed him. The only black furred Lycan. The only white eyed Lycan. The only Lycan she recognised as a person…

_To be continued…_


	5. Why Us?

**Author'sNotes: **Sorry I took so long in writing, but I've been with Chris a lot of the time! lolz

**Terra106: **Thanks! Have you ever seen Underworld? Because some of the ideas are taken from it.

Thanks again!

**Isilthrar: **You said please!

Thanks!

* * *

The rain began to pour as Terra saw him. She stared at him, wondering why she had to do this. Why she had to fight against him. Why she had to love a loathed enemy.

"Why?" she whispered aloud, aimed towards him. Robin must have noticed her, or heard something of what she said, for he looked at her and howled a distressed and painful howl.

Terra shook her head. _Concentrate on the battle, _she thought to herself. But how could she concentrate when he kept entering her thoughts?

She turned her back on him, inhaling the already strong stench of death. It made her feel ill, thinking that she was responsible in a way for all these people dying. Okay, so they weren't normal people, but they were close enough.

She couldn't keep this charade up to for much longer. She had to leave it.

She ran, ran from the battle, not knowing where her feet were carrying her, and as she run, she thought with tears, _why us?

* * *

_

The rain began to pour as Robin stared, in werewolf form, at Terra. The girl he loved. The girl he lost. Why did the Vampires and Werewolves have to be great enemies? If only there was a way to make peace between them, and love one another.

He had to concentrate on the battle or his so called 'fellow team mates' would eat him alive for being 'inconsiderate to their kind' as they called it.

She whispered something inaudible, but it sounded as though it was something causing great stress on herself.

The Werewolf howled a distressed and painful howl, and saw Terra crying. She started to run, so he chased, like a monster stalking its' prey.

As he ran after her soundlessly, he thought with Terra's pain, _why us?_


	6. Chained

**Author's Notes: **Nothing….

**Terra106: **I know it was short, but I just needed a new chapter! Lol

Thanks!

* * *

The Lycan chased after the Vampire, and caught up quick. He started to feel odd…like he was _growing _on the inside. His claws retracted, and all his bones stretched. He was turning back human.

The stress on his body was unbearable.

He collapsed on the road…alone…

* * *

Terra stopped running when she reached a hotel. Desperate for a rest, she walked inside before stopping dead. There were police in there…police did NOT like Lycans and Vampires because of the destruction they were causing.

She cautiously backed out, and turned around to end up face to face with a copper. _Crap. _She thought angrily.

"Anyone with a police mind would think you've got something to hide, hooker." His eyes narrowed.

"Everyone has something to hide…and I'm not a hooker" terra whispered, trying not to show her fangs.

"Sure you're not." The copper walked off.

_Twat. _Thought Terra, annoyed by his words.

Terra relaxed a little. No copper on her mind, but she still had Robin there. No matter what happened, it always bore some resemblance to him.

Something struck her as odd, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She thought hard, and a picture of a boy lying in the road came to mind. A closer look showed black hair and a white mask.

Robin.

Terra gasped and ran to where she had seen him in her mind.

* * *

The boy opened his eyes weakly; he was in a room that seemed to be glowing. He attempted to life his hands, but they were chained down.

A girl in a black leather cat suit stepped into the room. "No point," she said. "They're impossible to break with bare hands."

"Terra?"

"Who else would pick up the bloody bird boy Robin from the road?" she passed him a gun in one hand.

"Lycans are allergic to silver. If you feel yourself transforming, then do yourself a favour."

She turned her back on him and walked out, ignoring all the boys' protests.


	7. Escape

**Author's Notes: **VERY quick update so I wasn't expecting any reviews. Working on the last chapter now!

* * *

**SEVEN: ESCAPE**

Robin sulked in his chair. He pulledat the chains that bound him to the chair but like every other time he tried, they wouldn't give way.

He examined the gun in his hand, and a smiled played across his lips. Aiming carefully, Robin shot the chain on one arm, then the other, but missing his body.

He rubbed his wrists and jumped up.

"That's the last time I sit on a metal chair." He ran through the building and out into the street. He may not want to take part in battle, but he still needed to find Terra.

* * *

Terra drove through the city in her silver RX8. She was way over the speed limit, but she didn't care. She pulled up near the pavement and threw open the passenger door.

"Get in." she stated.

The person next to the car got in, "Hi Terra,"

"Robin I told you _not _to leave the building!"

"And? Since when have I listened to orders? You're the one who listens to orders!"

"Robin, I never listened to you; I always did what I wanted to – remember?"

"Err…"

Terra started up her car and drove off again.

* * *

Marcus paced up and down. "Where could she have got to? She just ran off crying!"

"She's going through a hard time; she's just found out that someone she loves is a Lycan. It's not that easy to digest you know!" Carmenta shouted.

Marcus sighed and flopped onto the bed. There was a knock at the door and Carmenta walked across to the door and opened it to reveal to soaking people.

Terra and Robin.

"Terra. I desire a word with you privately .Carmenta, look after the _vermin _she brought back with her." He spat the words out as if they were poison.

* * *

"Look, I don't care what you think or do or say, I love him. Nothing can change that!"

"He's an enemy!"

"Don't you think I know that!"

"You act like you don't!"

"Look, right now, I'm torn between you and Robin. I love you both, but Robin's always there for me. I don't care if he's an enemy; I love him more than I love you! You're just a piece of dirt on my shoe now!"

Marcus drew his hand back and slapped Terra across the face. Tears welled into her eyes. Not tears of sadness, tears of betrayal.

She ran out of the room to her dormitory.


	8. The War Is Over or Unexpected Ending Two

**author's notes: **again, fast update, and this is the last chapter! FINALLY!

* * *

There was a faint knock at Terra's door.

"Who is it?" was all she could reply.

"It's Robin. Don't worry; I'm here for a chat."

Terra sat up and in walked Robin. She tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Listen, Marcus is right, I'm an enemy. We don't want that. So come on, bite me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"No one has ever survived a bite from both species. I don't want to risk it."

Robin sighed and took her hand. Terra cried on his shoulder.

* * *

Robin was thrown across into the wall by Marcus. The run down building around them crumbled more, and plaster rained from the ceiling.

"ROBIN!" screamed Terra. "Marcus you've hurt him! He's barely alive!"

Marcus shrugged, and grabbed hold of Terra by the neck. "Should I care?" he hissed at her, before letting go of her.

Damien, the Lycan leader, was also badly hurt.

"Bite him," he spat. "Part Lycan, part Vampire. First of the kind. Go on."

Terra crawled over to Robin, as Marcus hit Damien. They became engrossed in their own battle while Terra looked over Robin. Slowly, she moved her teeth to his neck, and sunk them in. Blood poured from the neck, for a few seconds, before Terra was grabbed from behind. Marcus pulled her back and threw her into the flooded water below them.

Marcus jumped down after her, and embedded his sword in a stone. Terra couldn't be seen, so he presumed her dead.

He chuckled, and then fell. Someone had caught him in the back of the head.

He stood back up and clicked his neck each side. He turned to see who or what had hit him.

Robin.

He had grey skin, and his eyes were odd. One was pure black, and the other almost totally white.

Robin howled like a Lycan, but showed Vampire fangs.

He was the only one who had ever survived a bite from both species.

Marcus ran forward, and hit Robin in the stomach. He fell backwards, and unconscious under water.

Marcus smiled, only to see a black someone speeding past him.

He looked at where the thing had landed, and it turned out to be Terra.

He laughed; thinking she hadn't hit him, when blood seeped out what looked like a small gash on his face. It soon turned out to be all the way across, chopping his head clean in half.

Terra relaxed. Marcus was dead, and she could see Robin stirring. He came and stood in front of her. He looked at each Lycan around them in turn, and they all backed away.

"The war is over." He said.


End file.
